Spell checking programs are well known. These programs work in conjunction with various computer-based programs such as word processors, e-mail programs, web page generation programs and the like, to provide built-in spell checking functions to assist the user in creating correctly spelled documents. Unfortunately, however, users and especially children or those for whom English (or other language) is a second language, have come to rely more and more on these programs with a corresponding decline in people's ability to correctly spell words. This is particularly true for students. Students would rather rely on spell checking to correct their errors than to learn how to properly spell words.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method which will capture a user's misspelled words and allow those words to be used in a teaching application and/or in a spelling journal type of application whether alone, or with other words as directed by an instructor.